


Never A Wish Better Than This

by Sandyclaws68



Series: 100 Years To Live [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College/University, Established Relationship, Facing the future together, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the end of college in sight it's time to start looking ahead, even though Daichi worries that the future might pull the two of them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never A Wish Better Than This

The door lock was stubborn, as it always was on rainy days, and Suga carefully jiggled his key, muttering encouraging nonsense. When it finally turned it was with a disturbing grating noise, and he made a mental note to speak to the landlord about it. The last thing they needed was for someone to be in a hurry, carelessly turn their key, and break it off in the lock.

“I'm home!” he called out once he was inside, rain jacket steadily dripping on the floor of the genkan. He slipped it off and hung it on the doorknob, not wanting all of that damp to end up in the closet. He kicked off his shoes and wiggled his toes, grimacing at the wet socks with a sigh.

“In the kitchen, Suga!”

After a quick detour to the bedroom for dry clothes (especially socks) Suga made his way to the kitchen. When he saw Daichi fiddling with the electric kettle and tea set he exhaled in a gusty sigh. “Thank the gods!” he exclaimed with a grin. “I'm perishing for a cup of tea.”

Daichi laughed. “I figured you would be; you hared out of here so fast this morning.” He stepped close and kissed Suga's temple. “Go warm up under the kotatsu,” he said. “I'll bring the tea as soon as it's ready.”

“You, my love, are a lifesaver.” He walked into the living room and slid under the kotatsu cover, relishing the warmth. It was only then that he became aware of how quiet the apartment was. “Daichi? Where's Tooru?”

A laugh floated from the kitchen. “Where do you think? He called Iwaizumi this morning, in a panic about some assignment, and that was the last I saw of him.” Daichi exited the kitchen, tray loaded with tea things carefully held in his big hands. “Why? Did you want to speak to him about something?”

Suga took a long sip of tea before answering. “No, but I have to admit I'm kind of glad he's not here. It means I can tell you something without having to deal with his reaction.”

Daichi's eyebrows went up at that. “His reaction? Why would that make a difference?” His brow furrowed. “Suga?”

“Well, um.” He pushed a hand through his pale hair and dropped his gaze, hoping to conceal the pink that was climbing his cheeks. “You know that the student teaching program is run by a couple of universities in cooperation, right?” When Daichi nodded he went on. “Well, this year they decided to put all of us in pairs at the same school, so everyone has been partnered with someone from the opposite university.” He picked up his head, meeting Daichi's eyes with a hesitant smile. “And you will never guess who my partner is.”

“Probably not,” Daichi agreed. “I barely remember the names of the people you're studying with; I have less than no clue about education majors from another school.”

“Yeah, well,” Suga said before sighing. Best to just tell it all, and quickly. The verbal equivalent of tearing off a band aid. “It's Ushiwaka.” Daichi was still and silent for so long that Suga thought maybe he hadn't heard. “Dai-”

“I heard you.” He took a sip of his tea, carefully setting the cup down when he was finished. A little too carefully. “I'm assuming you mean Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

Suga nodded. “It's not exactly a common name.”

“Hmmm.” Then out of nowhere Daichi started laughing; rich, deep, full, from-the-belly laughing. He didn't stop until he was wiping tears from his eyes. “I -” He chuckled some more. “I understand your concern about Tooru's reaction now! He'll have. . .” More laughter. “Well, I don't know what, exactly, he'll have when he finds out but chances are it won't be pleasant!”

Suga rose to his knees and grabbed Daichi's head, holding the other man still with their eyes locked. “You can not – NOT – tell him! If he finds out on his own there's nothing I can do about it, but he will never hear it from me. Or you, if you know what's good for you.”

“Don't worry, Koushi,” Daichi said, moving closer so their mouths were only a breath apart. “My lips are. . . sealed,” he whispered before kissing the other man.

Suga sighed into the caress, opening his mouth so their tongues could tangle together. He shifted forward, legs on either side of Daichi's, and settled in the other man's lap, squirming just a little when he felt the arousal growing beneath him. His lips twitched, then widened into a grin.

Daichi broke the kiss and huffed. “Not like it's a surprise,” he said, shoving Suga off his lap as the other giggled. “But considering Tooru could walk through that door any second, with or without Iwaizumi, this probably isn't the best idea.” He laughed at the sight of Suga's pout and knocked their shoulders together. “Finish your tea.”

They drank the rest of the tea in companionable silence until Suga remembered that Daichi should also have some news to share. He glanced at the other man, expectant eyebrow raised.

“What?” Daichi asked, knowing full well what was on his beloved's mind.

“Ass,” Suga snorted.

“You love it.” Daichi laughed when the pale-haired man rolled his eyes. “But to answer your unspoken question yes, I did get an internship for the semester, but not exactly the one I wanted.” He sighed and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “It's with an Olympic prep basketball team.”

“Oh.” Suga looked crestfallen for a moment. Daichi, who was studying to be an athletic trainer, had hoped to be taken on as an intern with one of the local semi-professional volleyball teams. “Well, I know it's not exactly what you wanted, but it is kind of a step up, isn't it? I mean this could get you some attention from the national Olympic committee, right?” He had been tentatively smiling, then his face suddenly fell. “So what's the problem?”

He shifted his seat and leaned his head against the sofa. “Their training center is in Nagasaki.”

“Right,” Sugawara mumbled, then forced a smile back to his face, one that didn't quite reach his eyes. “So, when do you leave?”

“I haven't told them I'll take it, yet.”

“You. . . you haven't? But Dai -”

Daichi rose to his feet and started to pace the confines of the room. “It'll mean four months apart, Suga. On a separate island apart. Need a flight to get home apart. Not exactly 'We can easily see each other on the weekends' distance.” He sighed loudly. “I. . . I'm not sure I want that for us.”

“What, you think I'll jump into bed with Tooru as soon as you leave?”

“Don't be ridiculous.”

“Then what, exactly, is your problem?” Suga asked, rising and taking the other man's hands in his. “You trust me. I trust you. We trust in our love for each other.”

“I know that. I do.” Daichi took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Suga, pressing their foreheads together. “My father's job took him away from home and my mother for months at a time, and it wore down their marriage until there was nothing left! I don't want to end up like them!”

“I understand how you feel, believe me. But what's worse – four months apart or a lifetime of resentment at missing out on a fabulous opportunity? One that could lead to even bigger things in the future!” Suga shook his head, the tips of their noses brushing. “You will not refuse this because you don't want us to be apart. I won't have that hanging over our heads for the rest of our lives together.”

“Koushi -”

Suga stopped his words with a lingering kiss. “I want this for you,” he said when they pulled apart, a little breathless. “You deserve this chance, and you'd be a fool not to take it.”

“Are you sure?” Daichi asked, pulling back enough so their eyes could meet. “Really, really sure?”

“As sure as I am that I love you, Sawamura Daichi,” Suga replied with a smile. “And that, I have to say, is pretty damned sure!”

Breathing out a sigh of relief Daichi tugged Suga closer, hugging him tight and burying his face in the soft, pale hair that brushed the other man's neck. “I'll call my academic adviser tomorrow morning,” he muttered against warm skin.

“No, you'll call him now,” Suga said, pulling away slightly.

Daichi laughed at loud. “In a minute,” he teasingly said, kissing the mole beneath Koushi's left eye. “Or more.” His lips skated across the other's cheek, and Suga gasped when his earlobe was engulfed in that warm mouth.

“You can call. . . _Mmmm_. . .” He moaned as large hands slipped under his shirt and spread across his lower back. “In an. . . _Ah_. . . hour. . . _Shit_. . . Daichi. . .”

Daichi grinned against Suga's neck and dropped one hand, fingers slipping past the waistband of the other man's pants. “I'll call in two,” he whispered before their lips came together.


End file.
